Stories: Red Fork's Rampage
'Red Fork's Rampage: Story written by Redfork2000, JeloElducal and PeaVZ108 ' The peace in Echo Creek is being disrupted yet again. This time, a gang of supervillains is attacking the city, kidnapping people, and causing all sorts of trouble. And behind all this destruction is... Red Fork!? Everyone can't help but ask themselves, why? Once again, the Locked Room Gang must fight against the forces of evil, this time leaded by the leader of the Red Crystals himself. Why, Red Fork? Why? Cast *Red Fork *Blue Ocean *Captain Red Shell *Blast *Alice *Tommy *Lemon Glass *Dark Shadow *Black Gem *Jaiden *Green Shadow *Bonk Choy *Re-Peat Moss *Starcade *Kyoji *The Gemstones *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Vanellope von Schweetz *Newscaster (minor speaking role) *Bridgette Oshinomi (minor speaking role) *And many more! Note: If you wish to join the story, consult Redfork2000. Story It's 11:47 pm at Echo Creek. Most of the citizens are asleep in their beds, while the streets of the city are silent, without any action at all. The moon and the stars light up the dark night sky, whilethe lampposts light up the streets. However, someone is still awake, watching the city from the top of a building. It's Dark Shadow, the dark unicorn. * Dark Shadow: The city is so peaceful at night. It's a shame it's not always like this. Dark Shadow continues watching the peaceful and silent city, while his teammate, Black Gem, comes flying,and lands next to him. * Black Gem: There's no jewels to steal tonight. What a waste of my time. * Dark Shadow: Do you ever think of anything else than your jewels? * Black Gem: Well, I am a treasure hunter. Besides, you can't blame me, those beautiful gems are gorgeous, and are worth a fortune! * Dark Shadow: Black Gem, you already know by now that we came here to complete a mission, not to find jewels. * Black Gem: And watching the empty streets is going to help us? * Dark Shadow: The forces of evil never rest, Black Gem. While everyone else sleeps, the enemy could appear, and destroy everything they care about. That's why we stay around at night. * Black Gem: Look, I like the night. I like visiting casinos and jewelry shops every night, but I doubt anything will come. The LRG always takes out the enemies before their bedtime. * Dark Shadow: Or they think they do? Dark Shadow points at a pony shaped silhouette running towards Jaiden's house. * Black Gem: Who is that? * Dark Shadow: We're about to find out. Dark Shadow teleports to Jaiden's backyard, where the mysterious pony is. Black Gem flies towards them, but the pony silhouette sees them, and then quickly shoots a magic beam at a window, breaking it. Then he enters the house through the broken window. Dark Shadow and Black Gem follow him. * Black Gem: He must be a dirty thief! * Dark Shadow: You of all ponies are calling someone a dirty thief? * Black Gem: (confused) What? The pony enters the bedroom, where Jaiden is sleeping in her bed. Then he puts her in a capsule. * Black Gem: He's not a thief after all. He's kidnapping her! * Dark Shadow: (walks towards the mysterious pony) Hey, what do you think you're doing? * ???: Run. * Dark Shadow: What? * ???: Run away and never return. * Dark Shadow: You're not going to scare me. Now release that human before there's real trouble! * Black Gem: You're outnumbered, give up Mr. kidnapper! * ???: If you really want to fight, then I accept your challenge. The pony shoots a power magic beam at Black Gem, knocking her into a wall. Dark Shadow teleports behind the mysterious pony, and tries to punch him in the face, but the pony jumps and smashes Dark Shadow with his weight. * Dark Shadow: Wait a moment, that's Red Fork's move! * Black Gem:'' He must be a cheap copycat. Let's finish him. * Dark Shadow: Got it. ''The pony teleports behind Black Gem, and grabs her tail. Black Gem struggles to break free, but the pony spins her around in the air before tossing her at Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow catches her with his magic, but the pony grabs a wooden chair and hits Dark Shadow with it, damaging him greatly. The mysterious pony continues hitting him with the chair like if he were a piñata, until the wooden chair finally breaks. Dark Shadow uses all his willpower to stand up again, weakened and injured. Black Gem flies towards the enemy and tries to kick him, but the pony dodges the attacks, before shooting Black Gem down with a magic beam. She crashes into the floor, leaving her knocked out and unable to continue fighting. * Dark Shadow: You've gone too far. You have no idea who you're up against. * ???: Really? I think you're the one who has no idea who he's up against, Dark Shadow! * Dark Shadow: So, you know who I am? * ???: Of course I do! Now if you excuse me, I've gotta take this girl somewhere! The pony charges against Dark Shadow with all his weight, and the impact knocks Dark Shadow into another wall, leaving him to weak to continue. * ??? : See?'' You never defeated me before, and you're never going to defeat me now! ''The unknown pony smashes the door with his weight, and then leaves, taking Jaiden in the capsule. Jaiden is somehow, still asleep, while the mysterious pony leaves, laughing abouthow he was able to beat up Dark Shadow and Black Gem. Dark Shadow, almost unconscious, recognized that laughter. * Dark Shadow: That laughter... is it... could it be... Red Fork? Dark Shadow closes his eyes, and is now unconscious. He and Black Gem are on the floor, defeated and knocked out. The room doesn't look much better, with large holes in the walls, the door destroyed, glass from the broken window all over the place,and the broken chair in the middle of the room. The next day. It's early in the morning at Echo Creek, and Star and Marco wake up to a new day. * Star: Good morning, Marco! * Marco: Good morning, Star. * Star: Well, Marco...Did you get a good night's sleep? * Marco: No, it was pretty loud last night, and I was kept awake! * Star: I was asleep all night, but I didn't hear anything. * Marco: That's strange...I...*sees a commotion occuring outside Jaiden's house* ''Huh? What's going on outside Jaiden's house? * Star: We'll check on it later. Come on, let's eat breakfast. * Marco: Uh...sure. ''Marco and Star prepare cereal. They go to the sofa and turn on the TV while eating. The local news comes on. * Newscaster: Breaking news! Famed Arizona-based YouTube animator Jaiden Animations has gone missing in her home. Friends and family are worried, hoping that Jaiden would be okay, while police are investigating any major damage sustained to the house. Bridgette, can you tell us what happened? * Bridgette Oshinomi: Yes, Alfred. Echo Creek residents reported to have seen Jaiden missing from her house. All that was seen before she disappeared was a pony-shaped silhouette. It looks kinda familiar, but no one knows who that is. More investigations, this time on Jaiden's disappearance are underway by our local heroes, the Locked Room Gang. Can they find out who is responsible for Jaiden's disappearance? This is Bridgette Oshinomi, reporting. Back to you, Alfred. * Newscaster: Well, let's just hope Jaiden is okay. And now over to James for weather. James. * James: It's raining sideways! Oh, wait, the screen is rotated 90 degrees. Back to Marco and Star, shocked. * Star: Raining sideways? Oh no! * Marco: Star, that's not the problem. Didn't you hear the news? Jaiden's missing! * Star: Oh no! * Marco: Well, the gang's there. Shall we go? Meanwhile, at the L.E.A.F. Headquarters... * Bonk Choy: *wakes up with a concussion* ''Whoever was making that racket all night... * Re-Peat Moss: You mean this racket? ''*holds up a badminton racket* * Bonk Choy: NO! I meant that whoever made that awful noise, we gotta give him a piece of my mind. * Green Shadow: Eh, I think it's that construction site over there. *points to a construction site outside the L.E.A.F. Headquarters* ''It'll be fine. ''Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss step out of the L.E.A.F. Headquarters and head to Echo Creek. * Green Shadow: I wonder how everyone else is doing. They arrive, only to be greeted by a panic-stricken Starcade. * Green Shadow: Starcade? Are you okay? * Starcade: Green Shadow, you have to see this. * Green Shadow: What happened? * Starcade: Someone broke into Jaiden's house last night, and Jaiden is missing! Kyoji and the others are already at the scene investigating. * Bonk Choy: Oh no, not Blaiden! That's one of my favorite ships! * Green Shadow: Jaiden is missing? Well, this sounds serious. C'mon guys! The four of them rush to Jaiden's house, where the rest of the gang are waiting. * Star: Hey, guys! * Vanellope: 'Sup. * Kyoji: Did Starcade tell you about what happened here? * Green Shadow: Yes, it sounds serious. We have to find out what happened to Jaiden. * Marco: She's gone mysteriously missing! * Re-Peat Moss: What if that TRICKY moss "boss" was behind this? * Green Shadow: I don't think so. Re-Peat Boss is currently in Hollow Earth bounty-hunting. * Bonk Choy: I wonder why though. * Green Shadow: But seriously, who knows what can happen to Jaiden? We have to find her. * Marco: We don't know where she is. None of us have seen someone entering Jaiden's house! * Green Shadow: That's true. * Bonk Choy: This reminds me of that one time we faced that "Burning Shadow" person or whoever. * Vanellope: Who's the Burning Shadow? * Kyoji: Oh right, you weren't there. If you see a red-haired girl with a fire cape, armor and boots, with shadow gloves, that's Akasha. * Bonk Choy: Aka-who? * Kyoji: The Burning Shadow! * Bonk Choy: Oh. Wait, what if she is the one responsible again? * Kyoji: I don't think so. She was badly injured after the last confrontation. * Vanellope: So anyway... * Blue Ocean: Ok, ok, calm down everyone! We're going to enter the house and see if something unusual happened. * Blast: I hope nothing bad happened to her... I don't know what I'd do if she got hurt. * Blue Ocean: As I said, calm down. Now, let's check it out. Blue Ocean was about to open the door, but it fell apart. * Alice: I've got a bad feeling about this. * Blue Ocean: Let's continue. When the gang enters the house, they see the place totally wrecked, holes in the walls, broken furniture, and shattered glass from the windows. * Tommy: What happened here? * Blue Ocean: This place is a mess! * Blast: This isn't normal. Something terrible must have happened. The gang notices Dark Shadow and Black Gem on the floor. * Blue Ocean: Wait a moment... Dark Shadow and Black Gem!? What are they doing here!? * Blast: Did they do something to Jaiden? * Vanellope: It's possible. Blasts rushes directly to Dark Shadow and shakes him. This makes the dark unicorn finally wake up. * Dark Shadow: Wha... what? * Blue Ocean: Why are you here? Why is this place a mess? * Dark Shadow: It's a long story. * Blast: Then tell the short version! * Dark Shadow: Ok, it happened last night. A pony broke into this place and kidnapped Jaiden. * Blue Ocean: A pony? * Marco: A pony...Hmm... * Blast: Wait, and why are you two guys here? * Dark Shadow: We fought him. Unfortunately, he was too powerful. * Blue Ocean: Who was it? * Dark Shadow: It might sound crazy, but I'm pretty sure that pony was Red Fork. * Blue Ocean: Red Fork!? * Blast: Red Fork!? * Lemon Glass: Red Fork!? * Marco: Wait, what?! * Blue Ocean: That's impossible! I don't believe you! * Dark Shadow: Are you calling me a liar!? (stands and walks towards Blue Ocean slowly) * Blue Ocean: (scared) Uh... no, of course not. (walks away from him) * Star: Oh, please. Red Fork would never do a thing like that! Blue Ocean was right, you guys are liars! * Alice: Now that I think of it, we haven't seen Red Fork either. * Marco: Yeah...That is weird. * Tommy: Hey, guys, I found some blue hair! * Dark Shadow: See? Red Fork has blue hair! * Blue Ocean: Many ponies have blue hair. That doesn't prove anything. * Star: Agreed. * Alice: Let's do a DNA test! * Marco: Let's go! Blue Ocean and Alice use a device to determine the DNA in the blue hair, and the device confirms Dark Shadow's words. * Alice: The test says that... it's Red Fork's hair. * Star: Wow, I stand corrected. * Blue Ocean: But... that means... Red Fork is the one that kidnapped Jaiden? * Alice: I'm afraid so... Everyone is astonished and confused when they hear that Red Fork was the one who broke into Jaiden's house. * Marco: This is crazy! Red Fork would never do such a thing like that! * Lemon Glass: Red Fork did it? * Tommy: But, he's the leader of the Red Crystals. He couldn't have done that. * Alice: I hate to say it, but the DNA test confirms it. Red Fork was here. Red Fork did it. * Blue Ocean: Red Fork, a kidnapper? * Kyoji: Red Fork?! * Starcade: But how? * Green Shadow: Is this another conspiracy theory involving a friend of ours? * Star: Conspiracy theory?! Oh no, quick! We gotta get tinfoil hats before the alien puffles mind-control us! Come on, come on, come on, where are they?! * Green Shadow: Uh...what? * Star: Alien puffles! * Green Shadow: We're not talking about alien puffles here, we're talking about a case of Jaiden's disappearance! While everyone is discussing the situation, and surprised by the evidence pointing towards Red Fork, Tommy sits on the couch, and turns on the TV. *Tommy: Hey guys, Red Fork is on TV! *Blast: What? It's the news channel. The news reporter is at a bank, where several bad guys come out of with bags of money. *Bridgette Oshinomi: Here we are, where a team of villains are stealing all the money from the city's largest bank. Witnesses say this team of bad guys has also kidnapped several citizens, stolen other valuable items and destroyed many buildings. A coupld of police cars stop in front of the villains, and the policemen come out of the cars, pointing their guns at the thiefs. *Police: Put your hands in the air! You are under arrest! Red Fork appears behind the police, and before they could react, he lifted them in the air with his magic, and tossed them away. *Red Fork: You're not arresting anyone anytime soon. After that,one of the villains wrecks the police cars into pieces with his bare fists. Then the other run away, while Red Fork approaches the news reporter. *Bridgette Oshinomi: Red Fork, what do you have to say about the current situation? *Red Fork: If I know the Locked Room Gang, and I do, they've probably figured out by now who's behind this disaster. So, if any of them are watching this channel, I just have one thing to say to all of you: Don't get involved. I know what you are capable of, and that's exactly why I've built a team that you'll never be able to overcome. So sorry for this, citizens of Echo Creek, but not even the Locked Room Gang will be able to save you this time. Red Fork then uses his magic to teleport himself to somewhere else. *Bridgette Oshinomi: Well, you heard it here first ladies and gentlemen, the master mind behind all this destruction is nothing less than the former leader of the Red Crystals and former member of the Locked Room Gang, Red Fork the Unicorn! Now everyone can only wonder... why? And we can only hope for our heroes, the Locked Room Gang, to stop this team of supervillains, and get to the bottom of this surprising turn of events. Blue Ocean then turns off the TV, and sadly looks down. *Blue Ocean: Red Fork... why did you abandon us? Why did you turn evil? *Lemon Glass: What are we going to do? If Red Fork has turned to the dark side, then, who will lead the Red Crystals now? *Blast: And how are we supposed to save Jaiden? *Blue Ocean: Red Fork formed the Red Crystals. But without him, will we still be the Red Crystals at all? *Alice: I'm... not sure. *Blast: Well, Red Crystals or not, we have to save Jaiden. Even if it means fighting our friend Red Fork. *Blue Ocean: Right. *Marco: *calls Jelo* I'm calling Gerald. *Lemon Glass: Good. We need all the help we can get. *Green Shadow: Red Fork may be our friend, but I believe we should stop them. *Starcade: Well, the gemstones are approaching to the bank where Red Fork is. Do you think they'll be able to hold him off? Meanwhile, in Gary Garnet's airship, the gemstones are approaching the bank. * Emma Emerald: This can't be! An animal is disrupting the peace of Echo Creek? * Gary Garnet: Not just any animal, but that red pony named Red Fork. * Red Ruby: What's even wrong with him? Does he even have a brain? * Gary Garnet: Before you ask that, let's check your skull first. * Diana Diamond: Guys, cut it out! We have a pony to fight! * Toby Topaz: We're here! * Gary Garnet: Great! We'll put this airship on autopilot and... Gary Garnet deploys the others and himself out of the airship. * Sean Sapphire: Now let's go put an end to that pony's misdeeds! The gemstones encounter Captain Red Shell. * Captain Red Shell: I believe you're here to stop Red Fork. Unfortunately, he and his team already left the area. But don't worry, they were here a minute ago, so they can't be too far. * Diana Diamond: Yes, we received a message from Starcade that Red Fork's up to no good. * Sean Sapphire: Should we go stop him together, captain? * Captain Red Shell: Let's do it. Follow me, I saw his team rushing towards the park. We can stop them there before they cause more trouble. * Red Ruby: Let's go make that pony explode! The gemstones follow Captain Red Shell to stop Red Fork and his team. * Toby Topaz: I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe we shouldn't do this. * Red Ruby: You're just a coward saying that. * Captain Red Shell: No need to fear. Sure, what's coming might be difficult, but Echo Creek depends on us. We must fight to protect them, and to defend our honor! Soon, some of Captain Red Shell's old teammates come along too. * Gary Guppy: Here I am! Let's go get that unicorn and his friends! * Captain Red Shell: We're almost there! * Diana Diamond: Where could they have went? When the sea creatures and the gemstones reach the park, they don't find Red Fork, but instead find a tall and buff teenager that is destroying everything in sight with nothing more than his own fists. * Gary Guppy: Well, there's no sign of Red Fork, but we found the guy who wrecked the police cars on TV. * Toby Topaz: Is that Opposite Blast? Starcade told us all about him! * Captain Red Shell: That guy doesn't look a thing like Blast. * Boulder: Opposite Blast!? I look nothing like that jerk wannabe! I'm Boulder, the guy with fists rougher than stone. And you are? Construction Category:Stories